


you'll always fear what you've never done

by notthebigspoon



Series: like a devil on the run [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar is not an insecure person. He is, however, a very <i>jealous</i> person.</p><p>Title taken from So Fortunate by Adema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always fear what you've never done

**Author's Note:**

> For Courtney. Love you honey.

Oscar is not an insecure man. After all, he got Chris to fall in love with him when he had Jeff Morgan and Idris Elba panting after him. That isn't a small accomplishment if you ask Oscar, not when women the world over swoon over Morgan and Elba and most people outside of Spain don't know Oscar's name. Since moving to Los Angeles to be with Chris permanently, he's been called Cougar just as often or more often than he's been addressed by his actual name. None of that really matters though, because at the end of the day, he still gets to go home to Chris and he gets the comfort of the knowledge that Chris _needs_ him. There's nothing in the world that he has to worry about.

That's not to say that he doesn't worry on occasion. He trusts Chris implicitly but Chris is gorgeous. His co-stars don't always have innocent intentions. Like Sebastian, who had been gunning hard but had backed off when Chris had very gently explained that he had a boyfriend. When Oscar had finally paid attention to the cast of The Avengers, weeks after filming had started, he'd frowned. All of them so gorgeous and Chris spoke of them so fondly whenever he called or got home from shooting. He particular liked Renner, always bringing up something Renner had said or something that they had done.

Oscar is not an insecure person. He is, however, a very jealous person.

He doesn't say anything to Chris about it, knows full well that his boyfriend will roll his eyes and laugh, possibly pet Oscar on the head. He also actively avoids going to any interviews or press junkets where Chris's co-stars might be present. He meets none of them until months after the premiere, coming home after a hellish night of filming in which the filming was constantly halted because Marcia was unhappy with any number of ridiculous things. He climbs the steps and lets himself into the house with his head hanging. He's so tired that his eyes are half closed and aching and all he can think of is crawling into bed and wrapping himself around Chris for a few hours. Karma apparently hates him, though, because Chris is parked on the couch with fucking Renner, surrounded by junk food.

He forces himself to be civil, too exhausted to summon up the energy to strike some fear into the guy. He makes himself shake Renner's hand and force an expected wisecrack. Chris is pouting and Oscar can't resist leaning over the back of the couch to kiss him. After that, though, he's done and in no mood to carry the charade further. He trudges upstairs to their bedroom and slams the door shut behind him with unnecessary force. He showers away the grime of the night, dresses in boxers and one of Chris's shirts before crawling into bed to sleep alone.

It's the first of many such days, Renner apparently keeping Chris company while Oscar is off filming. He stays for dinner some nights, at Chris's insistence and Oscar agrees with a virtue and enthusiasm that he doesn't really feel. It's hard not to like Renner, though. He's pretty damn funny and smart to boot, both things that appeal greatly to Chris. And when he and Chris spend a week remodeling Chris and Oscar's bedroom and the master bath while Oscar is home in Spain, the work is impressive. Chris isn't charged for anything but materials, Renner apparently happy just to spend time with his friend. He makes Chris so happy.

Sometimes Oscar likes him. Bust mostly he wants to punch him. And Oscar isn't a guy that punches people.

What ultimately changes his mind about Renner is the call he receives after an 18 hour shoot. He's barely been in bed for an hour when the phone rings and he curses everyone and everything as he grabs it, snapping an angry and inappropriate greeting into the phone. There's silence for a few seconds before someone takes a breath and clears their throat.

“Oscar?”

“Yes. Who the hell is this?” He snaps, rubbing his eyes.

“Jeremy Renner.”

Oscar groans inwardly and rubs his eyes again, resolving to punch Renner the next time that he sees him. “Chris is not here. He had an interview today, I think. Or an audition. Something.”

“Interview. It was a group thing. And he's having an anxiety attack. Robert's trying to talk him down but it's not helping much.” Renner says it slow and steady, like he's trying to calm himself, like he's upset because Chris is hurting. “I figured you'd know what to do. Or maybe you could come down here. It's really bad Oscar.”

“Text me the address. I will be there as soon as I can.” Oscar answers, stifling a yawn and hanging up after Renner has confirmed that he will.

He gets dressed with his body and his head hurting. He's teetering on the edge of complete exhaustion but it doesn't matter because Chris is more important. He only half recognizes the address and he finds himself hoping that Renner thought to tell security that he would be coming. It's ultimately a non issue, the guard at the gate calling him Cougar and saluting him before letting him pass. He finds the right building and hurries inside, following the directions that Renner had given him to the green room. When he opens the door, all the men present look at Oscar but all Oscar can see is Chris. His boyfriend is paper gray and shaking, curled in on himself, like a man his size could disappear so easily. Oscar waves off Renner's attempts to explain, stepping around him and approaching Chris.

He crouches down in front of him, resting his arms on his knees and giving his boyfriend a gentle smile. “Hey...”

Chris startles, staring at him and chewing on his lip before whispering a hoarse hello. His gaze immediately drops down and he flinches when Oscar brushes his fingertips over his arm, but he doesn't pull away like he would pull away from others. Oscar keeps his voice low and soft, reminding Chris that this will pass and everything is okay, that Oscar won't leave Chris alone here. It makes Chris nod and whisper again. Slowly, so slowly, his color starts coming back. The touches progress to rubbing Chris's arm, stroking his cheek and finally offering him a hand.

Chris takes it without hesitation, allowing Oscar to pull him to his feet and lead him out of the green room. He keeps a tight grip on Oscar's hand, even when they've lost any semblance of privacy, even when they've stepped out into daylight. Oscar squeezes his hand and receives a squeeze in return, Chris giving him a shaky but honest smile before letting go and lowering himself into the passenger seat of Oscar's car. Oscar shuts the door for him and climbs into the passenger seat, aiming the car for home. There aren't any pit stops, Chris might be doing better but anything could send him straight back into the anxiety attack. Oscar's not risking it, no matter how badly he wants to stop and buy his boyfriend a strawberry milkshake, just so he can make the younger man smile.

When they reach the house, Chris heads straight for the bedroom, pausing only to tightly hug Oscar and whisper a ragged thanks. Oscar smiles after him before heading into the kitchen to make dinner. He's usually pretty firm about eating dinner at the table but he's got a feeling Chris isn't going to leave their room or see daylight until well into tomorrow. Oscar loves him and admittedly spoils him. Dinner and breakfast, and possibly lunch, in bed won't hurt him this one time. Oscar keeps it simple, a pile of mozzarella, tomato and pesto grilled cheese and a pile of chips crowded onto one large plate. He grabs two sodas and climbs the stairs to their room.

True to his expectations, Chris is in his burrow up and hide mode, ratty sweatpants and stretching out the shoulders and chest of yet another of Oscar's t-shirts. He's under the blankets and the first Indiana Jones movie is in the bluray player. They're definitely in for a long haul. Oscar hands him the sandwiches and sodas, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before kicking his shoes off and sliding under the covers. It had hit him again in the kitchen, how exhausted he was, his second wind gone now that Chris is home, safe and on his way to happy. He sprawls out and rests his head on his pillow, eyes slipping shut almost immediately.

“Oscar?” Oscar sighs to himself and cracks an eye, peering up at Chris, who looks a little ashamed. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“You were tired. And I was being stupid and I'm sorry you had to come after me.”

“Idiot.” Oscar mutters, reaching up and pulling Chris down to his level for a kiss. “You weren't being stupid. You were having an anxiety attack, you idiot. You can't control that. And second of all, I love you. I would never not be there for you if you needed me. I'm glad Renner called me. I know you wouldn't have and I hate the idea of you trying to deal with that alone.”

“But you barely even like Jeremy.” Chris answers, slow and confused. Oscar smiles at him.

“Maybe he's starting to grow on me. Maybe.” Oscar yawns, settling back down under the blankets. “Eat your sandwiches. Going to need your strength when I wake up again.”

Chris laughs, surprised and happy with a roughness to it. Oscar knows without looking that his boyfriend is blushing and watching him with hungry eyes. He smiles into the pillow and drifts off to sleep with Chris's hand rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades.


End file.
